Dance
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NaruxTema! Oneshot. We all have to move on in life. We all have to let go, sooner or later. Who can help Naruto get over Sakura? You'd be surprised. NarutoxTemari Part 1 of a series of oneshots.


**The rookie Nine are 18 by this point.**

A very depressed Naruto downed another shot glass worth of alchohol at the mansion's pub.

But despite himself, he just couldn't drink enough to get drunk.

Even after he saw Sasuke and Sakura together...

Even after he got invited to this swanky mansion party with this built in club...

It just wasn't enough to get all hammered over.

On the outside, he looked like any other guy.

But that didn't mean he wasn't hurting on the _inside_.

He cast a quick look over his shoulder, and shook off the feeling that he was being watched, despite the fact that everyone was dancing, and paying him absolutely no attention at all.

Silently, he brooded and sulked.

"Damnit. It's just not my year, is it?"

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"What the-

With a sharp yank, he was pulled him into the crowd.

"Whoa!" He cried in surprise, spun around by a pair of delicate hands.

He found gazing at a familair face.

_Very _familair.

"T-Temari-chan?!"

She wore a lovely black dress.

It was long, flowing, and went down past her knees.

A single strap that went around her neck as it and her ample assets seemed to be the only things holding up the dress. The fabric itself was cut out at the sides, exposing the tan, smooth, and flawless skin of her hips.

Long gloved sleeves exposed her fingers, and ended at her elbows, still showing off her strong shoulders, and part of her chest, that the dress oddly did not strain against, as it had been custom made for one with such proportions as hers.

Calm, sea foam green orbs gazed back at him, showing only a _hint_ of amusement, as she flicked aside a strand of sandy blond hair, the rest of her long tresses done back into a smooth quartet of ponytails behind her head.

Idly, she flicked her hair to one side, as if distracted.

The long tresses cascaded down her back, with a strand hanging over her forehead, in addition to a portion of her it now hanging over either side of her shoulders.

Her figure was slim in a sense, although she still retained an ample bosom and curves; her body could not be called compact, and therefore had a slimmer look to it making her movements lithe and graceful, adding sensuous beauty to even the slightest of steps.

Her eyes twinkled with amusement, and her face was more refined and slender, suggesting a sort of aristocratic beauty.

She must've known he was ogling her, because she laughed softly.

"You like what you see?"

He stammered and sputtered, then winced, fearing he would be slapped.

"I heard about the whole thing with Sakura." She suddenly spoke.

"Just like you and Shikamaru huh?" He grumbled, but she shrugged nonchalantly.

Her words were anything but.

"Life moves on, Naruto. Maybe its time you for you to do the same."

He was about to answer-

When a spotlight snapped on, illuminating theem both.

Seconds later the DJ's voice boomed out from the mike, addressing the entire club.

"Now what's this, what's this, _what is this_? A handsome young man and his _fine_ lovel lady _not _dancing on this fine evening of celebrations and festivities?"

Everyone looked at the trio, some with disdain, others with amusement.

Someone started a chant, and within seconds it was a low roar of:

"Dance….

Over and over again.

Naruto watched the crowd clear back, and make room for them.

"W-Wait a sec!"

Temari covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, as Samba music started to play.

"Oh come on...

She moved his arms down to hold her by the waist, and her arms moved up to encircle his neck.

"Erm...What're you doing?"

Before he knew what was happening, his legs were moving, and so was she.

"Try to keep up." She purred, as they began to move.

Naruto gulped.

She took an aggressive step forward, and insinctively, he moved away, but she reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it behind her back now, and taking the other in her own.

Apparently, this was exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Good, just like that. Now it's your turn."

He pulled back, and in response, she twirled her left foot, drawing her face close to his, her breath hot on his face, her emerald eyes reflecting mischevious desire

"Ready?"

She didn't give him time to answer.

Her feet moved in between his, forcing him to move as well, and they weaved through the first step of the intricately sensual dance that is known as samba.

"Now, spin."

Everyone went silent to watch, as she ducked low, allowed herself to be spun by him, twirling by the fingertips…

Until she adjusted her spin so as to head back in towards him…

And to hook her right leg round his own.

This drew several 'Ooh's' and 'Ah's' from the spectators, even more so as she allowed her weight to rest on him, till the point where he was holding her up by the hand, leaving her to hang on him, with just that leg…

Then everyone recognized that the man in the tuxedo was Naruto!

--

Kiba felt his jaw drop, but it was amazement that was all over his face, as he had Hinata on his arm, and was not jealous in the least. "Hello! Since when did he land a babe like her?"

"They're both alike." Mumurred his own fiance softly.

--

Ino looked on in surprise, as the two weaved about the dancefloor, with plenty of room, thanks to the fact that everyone was watching them.

She found herself smiling before long.

"Bout time he found someone."

--

Sakura found herself staring, as two blondes tore up the dance floor. Temari was leading the way for now, but Naruto seemed to be getting the pace down at a very steady rate.

"Damn...

The look upon his face was uncertain, but neither was it one of annoyance.

He was having fun.

--

Slowly, sensually, she tilted the other straight up into the air, showing off her legs, and lifting up her dress slightly as a result of showing off her black high heels.

Several men fainted from blood loss via nose bleeds.

She then brought her leg down, uncoiled from him, to release, and spin away, taking his hand, and pulling him with her.

At one point during their spin, she locked both legs around his waist, for just a moment.

The Suna kunoichi reveled in the priceless look of surprised shock that flashed across his features, before their movements continued, and she released again, spinning one leg out as she landed, to end their spin, and move on.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Getting the hang of it now?" She teased, as she led him through the movements.

In response, he twirled her again, and they continued.

He was starting to catch on.

Their movements began to hasten. They darted towards each other, but pulled away at the last second, moving as one about the floor, with great precision, caught up in the great passion that is dance.

The music reached its climax, the song was nearly over...

Finally, she spun herself out at arms length, spinning so fast that she was a blur…

Until he yanked her towards him, clearly intending to catch her around the waist and stop there…

But oh no, she would have _none_ of that!

At the last second before he could stop her with his arms, she twisted an inch or so to the left…

And delivered a swift peck on the cheek, sealing the dance with her as the victor, and in his arms.

Everyone let out a loud cry of surprise, amongst the cheers. Thanks to the spotlight following them both all over the floor, that little peck had been seen by just about everybody in the village.

But their shock did not last long, as the music changed. Now, hard pounding bass music replaced the gently rhythmic tunes of the samba, and thus, the beat itself changed.

Temari leaned out of his arms, swapped spots with him, to rest her back against his chest.

Slowly, her hands snaked up to his arms, and upon finding them pulled down his hands to rest upon her stomach, which could easily be felt through the thin fabric of her dress, almost as if he was touching her very skin.

Immediately, Naruto blushed, unused to such aggressive behaviors.

"W-Whoa! T-Temari-chan!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" She purred softly, moveING against him, causing him to stiffen slightly. "It's just some dirty dancing, Naruto-kun."

"Y-Yeah, but-

"Oh come on, just relax and have fun."

She twisted in his grip, moving his hands to rest against her hips, as they moved, grinding against each other.

His protests soon died off, as her words rang over and over in his head.

It HAD been awhile since he let loose and did anything for himself…

When was the last time he had been with a girl and not felt guilty?

Never.

Temari's smirk grew, as she felt his hands dig into her skin, sending warm sensations coursing throughout her entire body.

He wanted to _live._

He wanted to be happy.

Temari gave him that feeling.

When she was around, which was quite often, due to her duties as Suna's ambassador to Konoha...

He felt content.

He wanted that feeling to stay.

And you know the old saying.

Finder's keepers, loser's weepers.

Temari turned round in his arms, now pressing herself against him as they moved to the beat.

Her face was so close...

His eyes flickered to her lips, and she took a minute step closer as a result.

And kissed him squarely on the lips.

His tongue ramming down his throat drew a whimper from her, but he pulled away for air.

Words were wasted on them in that moment.

Before anything could be said, she grabbed him by his headband, and pulled him into another kiss, this one rougher, fiercer, and _much_ sloppier than before, as they left the dance floor, to take shelter in a more….

Secluded place.

"Apartment." He murmured, breaking away from this kiss, to look her in the eyes. "Now."

She nodded, "Took the words right outta my mouth."

Then she was grabbing him by the hand, and leading him away….

--

They entered and she locked the door behind him.

He found his hands go under her dress, then she helped him get it off.

Surprisingly, she wore a bra and panties underneath.

Almost immediately, their mouth's locked together once again.

She pushed him back onto the bed, and in turn, he flipped her, so he was on top.

Within seconds, she precisely rolled him over again, obviously making it clear that she wanted to be on him, not the other way around.

His hands, seeking payback of sorts, suddenly snaked under her bra, lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage their, cupping her breasts delicately.

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth.

Speaking of which, he was almost certain that he'd be mute by tomorrow, as his throat was growing raw from the passionate kissing and lack of air, as he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him

She suddenly released him, then undid the belt that held the jeans to his body.

Blue eyes glinted red as he kicked off the clothing, then was attacked once more with her lips, both of them clad in only their undergarments by this point.

With all the moving around, her ponytails had come undone, and now her long blond hair dangled into his face, bouncing with every movement, as they rolled about on the bed, vying for dominance.

He had awoken something in her, something that wasn't easily going back into its cage, not until it was satiated.

And her hunger could only be satisfied by _him_.

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her there, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to eep, then attack him with renewed frenzy, as she expertly rolled him over on the ground, where her clothes lay.

Her hands released him again, to fiddle with the clasp of the bra, but she undid with her nimble fingers when it would not come undone.

Naruto was blushing as she stared in awe as her glorious bust spilled out into the open before his very eyes, the large mounds of soft flesh giving a steady bounce as they found themselves free of their restraints.

He had an overpowering urge to grab and squeeze them right then.

And he did.

He again groped her breasts, she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

Continuously he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up against him, as the last of their clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, a her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

The feelings, both emotional and physical, welled up within them, until-until-

"Ah...

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies.

Seconds later, they collapsed upon the bed.

Laughing, she hugged him tightly.

"Baka."

He grinned, at a loss for words.

"Temari...I-you-we-That was...

"Amazing... she purred, cuddling up to him, to lay her form across his chest, suddenly very, very tired, wantonly atop him.

"You said it...He panted.

Sleep took them moments later.

--

(Morning)

Naruto sighed raggedly as he slipped back on his shirt, then fell back against the pillows.

It was still dark out, but he was unable to sleep.

_She _was still in his dreams, and he almost saw her face this time...

Until his body woke him up, telling him that it was time to start his day.

He was quick to steal a glance down to Temari in bed, the sheets wrapped around her naked form, so as to preserve her modesty.

She was out cold, snoring softly.

A smile traced her face, and now his as well.

At some point last night, her ponytails had come undone, and now her long luscious locks hung freely over her shoulders, and into her face partly.

Slowly, he reached across her face to push the tresses aside, and in response she crinkled her nose.

The sight of this softer side of her gave him an idea.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper...

--

Temari awoke, and quickly sat up, covering herself with the sheets.

"Naruto?"

She finds a piece of paper, folded up in her lap.

With one hand holding the sheets around herself, she picked it up, peered at the note, or rather, the simple line he had left for her.

_You should keep your hair down, Temari._

_~Uzumaki Naruto_

She idly ran a hand through her hair as she pondered his words.

Smiling, she put the note on the dresser.

"I just might do that....


End file.
